Day Eleven
| | | | }} }} |previous=Day Ten |next=Day Twelve }} Day Eleven is the eleventh #tvtropesdoctorwho session and the second session in the Hello, Holo campaign. The Plot The prequel story continues with the Doctor, Zinnia and Ellie continuing to attempt to liberate the as-of-yet unnamed Hal, and accidentally setting off an Eviltech-wide riot in the process. During the Week Mukora forgot about the session and made plans, Wack’d went in and out of the hospital. After-Action Report Hour One (1:01PM – 2:00PM) Wack’d and Bocaj arrive, and discuss various topics with degrees of relation to League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. unnoun arrives. Hour Two (2:00PM – 3:00PM) TParadox arrives, and Muppets are discussed. The revelation that Gates McFadden was in The Muppets Take Manhattan leads into a discussion of various Star Trek series. TParadox attempts to get his IRC client to send something besides plaintext. Hour Three (3:00PM – 4:00PM) TParadox’s experiments with the chat continue. nomuru2d arrives. Wack’d attempts to figure out what, exactly, is being done with Mukora gone. TParadox heads off on his commute, and nomuru2d is forced to restart his computer. Hour Four (4:00PM – 5:00PM) Wack’d attempts to figure out what is being done today. Everyone relates their relative dinnertimes. Mailman-eating is discussed. Hour Five (5:00PM – 6:00PM) nomuru2d suggests calling it for another week. Wack’d berates himself for letting his hospitalization get in the way of having a session the previous week and throwing everything off. All Creatures Great and Small references are made, leading to a discussion of Peter Davison’s sex appeal. Hour Six (6:00PM – 7:00PM) The League of Gentlemen is discussed. Bocaj returns. There’s for once a concerted effort to figure out what is being done today, interspersed with more jokey suggestions. There’s a brief attempt to ascribe blame for this week failing, which leads to a brief conversation on fan-hating. Hour Seven (7:00PM – 8:00PM) Conventions are discussed. unnoun begins to insist nomuru2d play John or Gillian, two flat characters from 1960s Doctor Who comics. Future campaigns are discussed. nomuru2d is busy with Anime Club. Stats are jokingly invoked, and nomuru2d says he’s fine sitting this one out. The game starts. Hour Eight (8:00PM – 9:00PM) The fact that there are a lot of racists at Eviltech is mentioned. Wack’d accidentally hits a little close to home for unnoun with his depiction of sexism in the science industry, causing Wack’d no small deal of guilt and unnoun no small deal of distress. The relative sizes of the computers Ellie and Zinnia are seeking out are discussed. Hour Nine (9:00PM – 10:00PM) Bocaj goes back into commute. The ethics of reprogramming artificial intelligences is discussed, with Wack’d being vehemently against and unnoun playing Devil’s advocate. Futurama and Mass Effect are invoked. Hour Ten (10:00PM – 11:00PM) TParadox shares some of his Wil Wheaton photoshops, and some his attempts at creating Ellie’s shadow gun in audio. Wack’d derails (yes, really) into talking about the impending MST3K revival. The game resumes, and the containment protocols for contaminants in the breakroom are discussed. nomuru2d ends up playing the old man who’s locked himself in said breakroom. Hour Eleven (11:00PM – 12:17AM) The game continues unimpeded but for a few pieces of minutia for a good stretch. Eventually unnoun and Wack’d notice the time and decide to call it a night. Everyone leaves. 011